Stormy Sky
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: Les orages sont effrayants pour certains, passionant pour d'autres, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour craindre ou admirer cet orage. Après tout, personne n'était éveillé à une heure si tardive...enfin presque


**N/A =**** Han, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic...J'espère que ne pas avoir trop perdu la main (en supposant que j'ai un jour eu la main à ça -'). **

**Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire ce one-shot (parce que j'ai l'idée en tête depuis septembre –moment où j'ai découvert Bleach, et donc Hitsuhina) Mais vous savez, avec les cours...et tout ça...(*toussote*laflemme*toussote*). Bref, dédicace à Poema7 qui m'a décidé à l'écrire, ce one-shot ! Merci à toi, et je suis bien déterminée à t'aider à remplir la section francophone d'Hitsuhina :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stormy Sky

_Par Floodlight-Zhou_

La lune, cachée derrière des nuées noires, était déjà haute dans le ciel. Une pluie battante se déversait sur les toits du Seireitei. Un éclair fissura ce ciel noircit de nuage, suivi du grondement du tonnerre qui vint transpercer le silence de la nuit. C'était un orage. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Ils étaient peu fréquents, ici, à Soul Society. Ils étaient effrayants pour certains, passionnant pour d'autres. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour craindre ou admirer cet orage. Après tout, personne n'était éveillé à une heure aussi tardive. Enfin presque...

« Hitsugaya-kun...! » fit une voix tremblante qui vint troubler le sommeil du jeune capitaine.

« Hitsugaya-kun ! » Refit la même voix, avec plus d'insistance. Il sentait à présent de frêles mains le secouer.

« Hitsugaya-kun ! » Persista cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Il fronça les sourcils tout en gardant ses yeux fermés. Était-elle déterminée à l'empêcher de dormir ?

« Hitsugaya-...KYAAAAH » La foudre s'abattit dans un fracas assourdissant ,sans crier garde, comme à son habitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, seul le son monotone de la pluie tombant sur le toit persistait. Et, si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de silencieux sanglots.

« Combien de fois dois-je me répéter... ? C'est Hitsugaya-Taicho. » soupira le jeune capitaine en se redressant. Il regarda la jeune fille recroquevillée au pied de son lit. Elle tremblait, peut-être avait-elle froid ? Ou peut-être avait-elle peur ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux...

« Hey? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure aussi blanche que la neige.

- Shiro-chan... sanglota faiblement la jeune fille, dont le visage larmoyant était partiellement caché par ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Franchement Hinamori, toi, une lieutenante du Gotei 13, qui combat des Hollows, et qui par ce fait risque sa vie tous les jours, a peur d'un misérable orage. Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ? lança-t-il. Et puis ne m'appelle pas Shiro.

- Mais Shiro-chan... »pleurnicha-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux marrons remplis de larmes.

Dès le moment où ses iris bleu sarcelles avaient croisé les iris cannelle de son amie, le petit capitaine compris qu'il avait encore perdu. Il poussa un profond soupir et, sans dire un mot, se décala sur le coté de son lit. La jeune fille sourit, puis s'empressa de grimper sur le matelas et de glisser son corps gelé sous la couette. « C'est la dernière fois, compris ?

- Oui. Merci Shiro-chan !

- C'est rien, essaye juste de ne pas mouiller le lit...Momo la pisseuse ! répondit-il sur un ton quelque peu amusé

- Mooouh ! Je ne mouille plus le lit depuis lon-...répliqua-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par le grondement de l'orage.

Cette fois, elle se retint de crier, mais ne put refréner un couinement et enfouie sa tête sous la couette. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une paire de bras protecteur s'enrouler autour d'elle. Confuse, elle chercha à croiser le regard de son ami d'enfance. « Shiro-chan ?

- Tais-toi et dors. »

L'orage continuait de tonner à l'extérieur. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, Hinamori n'était plus effrayée du tout. Elle se sentait en sécurité, là, dans _ses _bras. Et c'est avec cet agréable sensation qu'elle s'endormit enfin.

'_Finalement, les orages n'ont pas que du mauvais...'_

_Fin_

* * *

Bonus :

Le lendemain matin, les deux amis d'enfance furent réveillés par un flash, celui d'un appareil photo. « Héhé, je sens que le prochain numéro du magazine de communication du Seireitei va faire fureur.

- MATSUMOTO ! »

C'est ainsi que ce matin-là, plusieurs Shinigamis s'interrogèrent sur pourquoi le capitaine de la 10e division poursuivait sa lieutenante, en brandissant son Zanpakuto et en proférant des menaces de mort. Mais à vrai dire...Ils se demandaient surtout pourquoi il était en pyjama.

* * *

**N/A = ****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Ah, et pour ceux que ça aurait intriguer =**

**Hitsugaya-Taicho = Capitaine Hitsugaya en japonais ;)**


End file.
